


Snow Covered Memories

by Raionmimi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ice Skating, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rare Pairings, self indulgent holiday fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raionmimi/pseuds/Raionmimi
Summary: Ever since Mccree left home, he thought he left it for good. He never expected a simple ice skating date with Symmetra would ever lead to him going back with her, and during the holidays no less.





	Snow Covered Memories

"How do I know for sure this patch of ice is adequate to venture on?"

Mccree snorted in response, helping Satya to lace up the brand new pair of ice skates that he had bought her. She had been interrogating him over the safety of this activity for at least an hour or so. Possibly longer. Tightening the strings, he glanced up at her and shook his head. “I told you, it’s gonna be fine. Trust me,” he told her with a grin. He decided now was not the time to tell her that he himself hadn't gone skating in years.

She huffed and her eyes trailed towards the frozen pond, tapping her pointer finger and thumb repeatedly. The little clicks of her prosthetic usually eased her mind, but the sight before her made her far too anxious for her stimming to make her feel any better. She wasn't one to go too far out of her comfort zone. “I trust you, Jesse. Really, I do… I just do not trust this disaster waiting to happen.”

He tied the final knot before getting to his feet. Already equipped with his own pair of ice skates, he jerked a thumb towards their destination. “Look, if you’re still uneasy bout this, I’ll go down first and show you everything’s fine and dandy. Sound good?”

“… Be careful.”

Mccree pressed a tiny kiss on her forehead and started hobbling down the small incline, the snow crunching under his feet. He pressed his weight onto the edge of the pond and pushed off to glide on by. The blade left a small, delicate trail in the shimmering ice below him. It felt really good to be back on skates, more than he had anticipated. “See? Nothing to worry about!”

Effortlessly, he made a few rounds, circling the border just to prove the security of the ice. While he was by no means an expert, he was nonetheless captivating for her to observe. His fluttering hair seemed to catch every ray of sunshine, glittering soft shades of gold amongst the dark brown locks. His bold red serape contrasting against the pure, quiet stillness of the snowy scenery surrounding them. He was magnificent. And also alive. Perhaps, there wouldn’t be any terrible incidents today.

“Well? You comin or what?” Mccree laughed, nearing the edge again and waited for her. He held out his hand to her, inviting her to join him.

“… Very well.” While she would be just as comfortable sitting on the park bench, she didn’t want to let this opportunity go to waste. Mccree had gone out of his way to make this day happen, and she wanted to enjoy every moment of it. Even if it seemed like a death trap.

“Take my hand- steady now,” his voice smooth and reassuring as he assisted her onto the ice. He tried not to laugh as she clung to his wrist, moving slower than an awkward newborn giraffe with gangly limbs. While she was usually an ethereal beauty that oozed pure sophistication, he kind of liked seeing her like this, innocent and clumsy. It was endearing to him. The walls she had around everyone else at Overwatch were nowhere to be seen, something reserved only for him. “You’re all right, darlin, I got you. I’m not lettin go.”

Satya clutched onto his arm for security, stutter stepping and ankles wobbling. “You make it seem so easy…” she muttered, trying to hold herself up. She buried half her face in her yellow scarf, keeping warm against the winter temperature. “Truly you are a cowboy of many talents.”

 

* * *

 

Time seemed to stand still in this frosty dreamland as if a soft, benevolent magic was at work. The outside world was of no importance, a burden long forgotten. The silence was comforting after long weeks of enduring gunshots and people yelling on both sides. All that was important was that Satya was here with the man she adored, skating beside her.

After awhile, she had slowly gotten accustomed to the icy floor beneath her. She was able to loosely hold Mccree’s hand and freely skate now, no longer clinging onto him for dear life. Though she stumbled here and there, she was getting better and better with each passing moment.

“That’s my girl, I knew you could do it,” Mccree boasted, always one to be proud of her accomplishments no matter how small. He gave her thin hand a loving squeeze.

“I suppose, this wasn’t a… particularly ghastly idea after all…” she finally admitted, her cheeks slowly burning. His compliments and encouragement never failed to be so genuine and touched her deeply. It made her heart throb each time to hear him speak so fondly of her. It was hard to think that he was once a stranger to her. “Thank you, Jesse. For everything.”

“Anytime, dumplin’. If I’m being honest here, I was just a tad bit surprised that you never been ice skating before. I know you were probably busy during your times at Vishcunt-”

“Vishkar.”

“That’s what I said. Anyhow, I just thought that for someone who loves to dance, you’d have maybe loved to skate just as much. Think you’d look mighty fine in a skating outfit, y'know the whole shebang.”

“And yet, here I am, wobbling like a child. I haven’t even let go of you yet.”

He laughed, gently swinging their arms. “Everyone starts somewhere, don’t worry. When I started off, I was falling flat on my face loads of times.”

She couldn’t help but get a little nosy. While both of them were a little reserved about sharing details about their lives and respected each other’s privacies, she became increasingly curious the more she grew close to him. She wanted to know everything about his life. “If you don’t mind me asking… where did you learn to skate?”

A bittersweet smile crossed his face and he swallowed hard. He didn’t actually mean for her to ask, but it was an innocent enough question that he wouldn’t deny her an answer. He couldn’t really blame her, he didn't look like the type to enjoy skating. “It’s been ages since my first time. My ma was the one who taught me. Every winter, she used to get out there and show me a thing or two when I was just a runt. She was a real stunner on the ice, lemme tell ya. Coulda been an olympic skater if you ask me.”

“She sounds like a wonderful mother,” Satya mused, drifting her thoughts to her own mother for the first time in years. It had been almost two decades since she had last seen her, or anyone in her family for that matter, and the image of her face had long since gotten fuzzy. She wasn't quite sure how to feel about that, and let the thought fade away to the back of her mind to ponder more on another day. “Were you close?”

He chuckled again and made a low whistle. “Close? Yeah, she was the best mom a brat like me could ever have… but I got into the wrong crowd. Thinking I was all that and ready to go off on my own, one day I hightailed it without warning. You know how it all went.” His grip on her hand tightened. “I really was a stupid kid. Didn’t know how good I had it until it was gone. Haven’t seen her since.”

“Not even after you joined Overwatch?”

“No. Been too scared to see what I’d find if I went back. It’s been a long time since then… I dunno if I could do it.” His eyebrows furrowed, and blinked a few times. He didn’t think he was going to spill his heart out to her like this, regardless of how much he cared for her, and yet here they were. He hadn’t even told his old teammates his story, just a little bit here and there about his days running with Deadlock.

Their stories continued to parallel, connecting to each other. She felt relieved she was not alone in having a slight fear of finding the past.

“Do you… want to go back?”

“…Yes.”

The answer surprised him upon hearing it, but it felt good to let it out. One burden listed from his chest.

She came to a halt, taking his other hand and facing towards him. “Then let us go. Together, I mean. That is if you would have me.”

The way she gazed at him warmed his insides. If only she could smile this way with everyone else. If only they could see how much she wanted to do good for this world. “Heh… maybe someday. I’d like that.”

Suddenly, she pushed off of him, letting go of his hands completely. Stunned for a second, Mccree reached out for her, arms out to catch her if she fell. “Hey, Satya! Hold on!”

But she skated on, no help required. Slowly but surely, she managed to get by. As she glided in front of him, she said, “I want to perfect this sport.”

“Huh?”

“I want to perfect my skating. I want to be able to do this all on my own. Even if I stumble and fail, I want to be able to skate with you there like you did with your mother. Please, take me there one day, as you said. That is my request.”

This woman sure was something else. Mccree straightened his hat, smiling as he followed. “Yeah, all right. One day, I’ll take you skating back at home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I totally uploaded this eons ago on tumblr, but I figured I'd post it here now because the Symmccree tag on this site is so pitifully empty. Originally, it was just supposed to be a one-shot for the holidays with no real purpose other than self indulgent fluff, but I figured I'd give it a couple of more chapters just because


End file.
